Technical Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to cogeneration devices and other like engine systems containing an engine and a work machine (e.g., electric power generator or compressor) powered by the engine system in a single package and in particular to ventilation structures for the package.
Related Technology
Some conventional engine systems, such as cogeneration devices, have the internal space of their package divided by a midlevel wall into a top compartment and a bottom compartment. The bottom compartment accommodates an engine and a work machine (e.g., an electric power generator). The top compartment accommodates a radiator and a radiator fan that is disposed in the top face of the package so that air can be vented out to the space above the package.
As an example, in the package described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 5303183), the space below a midlevel wall is divided into an engine chamber and a device installation chamber, whereas the space above the midlevel wall is divided into a radiator chamber, an air intake chamber, and an exhaust chamber. Air in the engine chamber flows into an overlying exhaust chamber via a vent in the midlevel wall. After that, the air passes through a gallery provided in a partition wall that separates the exhaust chamber from the adjacent radiator chamber, reaching the radiator chamber.